Ceremony
by herliansyahdicky
Summary: Kiba menyelematkan seekor anak anjing yang tertidur ditengah jalan raya, saat sebuah Truk akan melindas anjing itu, Kiba menyelamatkan sang anjing, Namun Kiba dan Anjing tersebut terlindas... Apakah nyawa Kiba masih dapat diselamatkan? gooo reading My friends :)


CEREMONY

.

.

One Shoot

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

.

Tokoh Utama : Kiba Inuzuka

.

Genre : Family/Angst

.

Don't Like Don't Read!

.

Happy Reading :)

.

Prologue :

Kiba adalah salah satu anak nakal yang sering membuat ulah dirumahnya, ia juga pernah terkena tamparan oleh ibunya yang super galak itu, dia sering menganggu kakak perempuannya yang tengah belajar, sungguh anak yang sangat nakal. Tapi sebenarnya dia itu anak yang baik, dia sangat berperasaan, namun kebaikan hatinya selalu disembunyikan. Hari itu seekor anak anjing berbulu lebat dengan warna putih tergeletak ditengah jalan raya, Kiba melihat anak anjing itu, dia langsung berlari melesat saat sebuah Truk besar akan menggeleng anak anjing tersebut.

"JANGAAAAAAAAN!" Kiba berhasil menyentuh hewan tersebut, namun ternyata Truk tersebut terus melaju dan akhirnya dia dihantam oleh kendaraan besar itu, dan terseret beberapa kilometer.

Kejadian itu membuat semua penduduk Konoha menjerit jerit ketakutan, dan Kiba menjadi sorotan publik dihari itu.

Apakah Kiba meninggal?.

.

.

.

"Aku... dimana..." Aku seperti melayang terombang - ambing, disekelilingku hanya ada cahaya putih yang terang, sebenarnya aku ada dimana.

Sebelum itu, Namaku Kiba Inuzuka, aku selalu dipandang sebelah mata oleh semua orang, bahkan keluargaku sendiri. Aku sosok yang sangat nakal, aku terbiasa dimarahi, aku terbiasa dihukum oleh para guru, dan aku hanya mempunyai satu teman yaitu Naruto, namun temanku itu pindah sekolah dan juga rumah, ia meninggalkanku, akhirnya aku sendirian.

Umurku antara 14 atau 15 - an, yang pasti aku tidak memperdulikannya. Sebenarnya aku itu sosok yang pemalu, dan sangat berperasaan, tetapi aku menyembunyikannya dengan mencoba berbuat onar dimanapun, karena aku benci dengan sifat asliku.

"Kiba!, kiba!, kumohon bangunlah kiba!, Kibaaa!" Aku dapat mendengar suara ibuku yang memanggil namaku, tetapi aku tidak dapat melihatnya, yang aku tahu disekelilingku cahaya.

Apakah aku ini mati, aku ingat sesuatu. Ya aku mengingatnya, anak anjing itu, aku berusaha menyelamatkannya dari kematian, dia terlihat sangat lemas, waktu itu aku baru pulang sekolah, seragamku basah oleh keringat, aku menyukai anak anjing itu yang tergeletak ditengah jalan raya itu.

Kira - kira siapa orang yang membuangnya, bukankah dia sangat lucu, tunggu dulu, aku juga ingat kalau sebuah truk akan menindasnya, langsung saja aku berlari, aku tidak akan membiarkan dia mati dalam keadaan terlelap.

Dan setelah itu, aku hanya merasakan rasa sakit yang sangat menyakitkan diseluruh tubuhku, tetapi akhirnya aku dapat menyentuh dan memeluk anak anjing tersebut.

"Kiba" sekarang aku mendengar suara kakak perempuanku, kurasa dia menangis. Tapi kenapa?.

Bukankah harusnya mereka - ibu dan kakakku membenciku, apakah mereka menangis karena aku telah merobek beberapa pakaiannya?, tetapi tangisan itu tidak disertai dengan amarah, tangisan itu terlihat seperti, Kasih sayang kepadaku. Mereka menyayangiku.

"Ibu, kakak" aneh, ini sangat aneh, suaraku tidak dapat terdengar oleh kedua telingaku sendiri, apakah aku tuli?, sampai sampai suara diri sendiri tidak terdengar?, tapi jika aku tuli kenapa aku dapat mendengar suara ibu dan kakak.

Tiba - tiba cahaya itu digantikan oleh warna hijau - tidak maksudku sebuah pemandangan yang sangat indah, aku melihat sebuah perbukitan, pohon cemara, sungai yang mengalir, dan Anak anjing yang telah kuselamatkan itu, dia berada dipinggir sungai, dengan seorang wanita.

Aku berjalan menghampiri mereka, lalu wanita berambut indigo itu menoleh kepadaku dan tersenyum.

"Selamat datang" Dia sangat ramah kepadaku, aku hanya melongo melihatnya, dia sangat cantik.

"Siapa kamu, dan dimana ini?" Tanyaku kepada sosok wanita berparas cantik itu, dia menyunggingkan senyuman cerah kepadaku.

"Surga"

"Apa!?" Akhirnya aku dapat mendengar suaraku, tapi aku terkejut dengan jawabannya.

Jadi ini surga?.

"Dan Namaku Hinata Hyuga"

Langit sangat cerah, burung - burung berkicau merdu, suara aliran sungai saat indah, pohon - pohon bergoyang tersentuh angin.

"Kau bercanda?"

Aku mencoba memberikan sedikit tawaan kepadanya, namun wajahnya memerah.

"Tidak, dan disini kita tidak dapat berbohong, kamu telah...meninggalkan Bumi, kamu sekarang dapat melihat anak anjing yang telah kamu selamatkan, lihatlah, dia begitu gembira kamu datang"

Anak anjing itu meloncat kedadaku, aku langsung memeluknya, dan aku sangat menyayanginya. Kedua mataku kembali menatap Hinata.

"Apakah kau manusia sepertiku?, atau malaikat?" Aku mencoba menanyakan hal - hal yang aneh, dia hanya terkikik mendengar pertanyaan anehku, nah aku jadi malu.

"Hihihi..kamu itu lucu sekali, jelas bukan, aku ini manusia, sama sepertimu"

Jadi dia manusia, aku mulai suka dengan tempat ini - tepatnya dengan kehadirannya, Hinata Hyuga.

"Lalu, kau meninggal kenapa?"

Pertanyaan yang sensitif, tapi aku tidak ingin menahannya, aku ingin mengetahuinya kenapa wanita cantik sepertinya meninggal.

"Karena aku menderita penyakit jantung, aku meninggal dimakam ibuku" Hinata memasang wajah yang sayu, rupanya aku terlalu berlebihan menanyakan hal yang sensitif seperti itu.

"Guk!, Guk!" Anak anjing itu, tubuhnya bercahaya, dan tubuhku juga bercahaya, seperti malaikat.

Tapi kenapa dia seperti sedih melihat tubuhku bercahaya.

"Sepertinya pertemuan kita hanya sebentar, kamu akan kembali lagi kebumi, sampai nanti... Kiba Inuzuka"

Dia mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan, jadi aku dan anak anjing ini akan kembali hidup.

"Kiba, jangan lupakan aku..."

Tiba - tiba Hinata memelukku.

"Tentu.."

Jawabku dengan pelan.

"Kamu adalah teman keduaku, setelah Naruto Uzumaki"

"Kamu mengenal Naruto?"

Tanyaku terkejut, sebelum seluruh tubuhku menghilang.

"Iya, Sampai jumpa Kiba..."

Setelah itu, semuanya menjadi gelap dan hitam. Apakah aku kembali hidup.

"Syukurlah..."

Aku merasa jika seseorang memelukku, dan tubuhku terbaring dikasur.

"Kakak..." akhirnya aku dapat membuka kedua mataku.

"Kibaaa!, kau sadar!"

Kakaku menjerit histeris setelah mengetahui aku bangun.

"Kakak, dimana anak anjing itu"

"Dia berada dipelukanmu, Kiba, kau berhasil menyelamatkannya"

Tiba - tiba datang gerombolan wartawan yang menyorotku dengan kamera, memotoku, sampai menanyakan hal - hal aneh kepadaku, rupanya aku malas menjawab pertanyaan mereka.

"Akamaru, aku menamakan dia akamaru"

"Siapa?"

"Anak anjing ini"

 **End. .**

 **Hahahaha haii bertemu lagi dengan author gaje ini, seperti biasa aku mempublish fic - fic one shoot, oh ya aku ingin memberitahukan kepada kalian yang suka dengan ficku yang berjudul 'UZUMAKI' kalau aku akan 'HIATUS' selamanya, aku tidak bisa melanjutkannya lagi, maafkan aku.**

 **Ouh ya, fic ini yang berjudul CEREMONY adalah kelanjutan dari fic LABYRINTH OF TIME, jika kalian belum membacanya, Monggo dibaca dulu, lalu kembali baca ini, kalian akan tahu jalan ceritanya...**

 **Sepertinya aku lebih suka bikin fic - fic ONE SHOOT deh...**

 **Tolong REVIEW yaaa... agar aku semangat membuat fic ONE SHOOT yang lain lagi...**

 **Baaayyy. .**

 **Lalalalala ~~~**

 **:)**

 **Salam**

 **HERLIANSYAHDICKY**

 **REVIEW PLEASEEEEE...**


End file.
